


one in the middle

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Clint Barton, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spit-roasting, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Bucky Barnes, Threesome, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint, Bucky, and Steve have many ways of making sure they're all taken care of.





	one in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 24 - Spit-roasting. Hope you enjoy, bro! I love writing these three! 
> 
> I'm participating in Marvel Trumps Hate this year! Check out their website [here](marveltrumpshate.com) and maybe support some awesome creators! There's only two days left!

**Clint**

Bucky settled back against the headboard, looking smug while Steve crawled up the bed until he was nearly level with Bucky’s dick, looking even smugger. Clint’s not sure why _ they _ look smug, he’s the one who gets to fuck Steve _ and _ get to watch Steve suck Bucky’s dick. Pretty sure he’s got the best end of the deal here. 

A slight pressure against his crotch makes him look down, and he’s met with the sight of Steve’s perky ass pressing against his dick. When he looks back up, both Bucky and Steve are looking at him, the latter with an impatient look on his face that says ‘Well, are you going to fuck me or not?’

“Impatient,” Clint scolds, putting his hands on Steve’s waist. He squeezes slightly and Steve whines, pushing back into his grip. “The more you move, the slower I go,” Clint warns, and Steve immediately freezes. Bucky doesn’t bother holding back his snort, getting a glare from Steve for his troubles, and Clint takes that moment to lube up one of his fingers and slide it in between Steve’s cheeks. “Why don’t you start giving Bucky a little love, hmm?” Clint says, his tone making it less of a question and more of a command.

Steve immediately sucks Bucky into his mouth, the brunet sliding a hand into Steve’s hair and thunking his head against the headboard. “Fuck, Clint, his _ mouth_,” Bucky groans.

“His _ ass_,” Clint counters, now up to two fingers. He takes his time stretching Steve, scissoring his fingers and adding more lube than he needs until Steve is practically dripping with the stuff, and still he waits until Steve is pushing back onto his hand and making whining noises around Bucky’s dick to add another finger.

Once he’s three fingers deep, Clint sets about on his side-mission - taking Bucky apart _ through _ Steve. So he brushes across Steve’s prostate a few times before rubbing at it until Steve’s nearly crying from the stimulation, then withdraws his hand and replaces it with his cock, burying himself in Steve’s body with one smooth thrust. 

Steve cries out, going almost limp between Bucky’s legs, and Clint doesn’t move for a bit, stroking Steve’s sides and giving him time to acclimate to the dick inside him. Once Steve is grinding back on him, Clint draws out slowly and then pushes back in, equally as slowly. Steve growls at him around Bucky’s cock, making the other man groan and thrust up into his mouth, and Clint grins. 

“Want me to go faster, baby?” He croons, smirking at the indignant look on Steve’s face. 

“Mmph!” Steve insists, trying to speak around the cock in his mouth. 

“I think that was a yes, Clint,” Bucky says, grinning. 

“Well, I suppose I could go a little faster,” Clint sighs, and he promptly sets a brutal pace, pulling out of and slamming back into Steve, gripping his hips so tightly there’ll be bruises before the serum heals them over. Every time Clint thrusts in, it sends Steve forward onto Bucky’s dick, forcing it deeper into his mouth and Bucky fucks up into his mouth, causing him to clench down on Clint and starting the whole process over again. 

“Fuck, Clint, I’m close,” Bucky pants, one hand tugging so hard at Steve’s hair that his knuckles are nearly white and the other fisted in the bedsheets. Steve groans around his cock and redoubles his efforts, sinking down so that his nose is nestled in the little thatch of hair at the bast of Bucky’s cock. Bucky cries out and his hips jerk up as he comes down Steve’s throat. 

The look of ecstasy on Bucky’s face is what pulls Clint over the edge and he comes with a groan, grinding his hips into Steve’s ass and slumping over his back. As soon as the sparks fade from his vision, he pulls out of Steve and rolls over. A whimpering noise reaches his ears and he looks over to see Steve, trapped in Bucky’s arms as Bucky holds his hands away from his nearly purple cock. 

“I think Steve wants to come, Clint,” Bucky says, smirking. 

“Well, gee Buck, do we think he earned it?” Clint asks. Steve whines, hips making tiny little thrusts as he tries to get any friction at all. 

“I suppose he did a good job sucking my dick,” Bucky says, sighing. 

“His ass wasn’t half-bad either,” Clint says, tapping his chin. “Alright,” he decides, reaching over to Steve, “You can come.” He wraps a hand around Steve’s dick and pumps him once, twice - and Steve’s coming with a wail, come splattering all over his chest. 

“There you go,” Bucky says softly, pulling Steve’s slumped body closer. “You did so well, Steve, you were so good for us.”

“You were perfect,” Clint says, coming back to the bed with a cloth. He wipes up the worst of the mess and climbs in next to his boys, pulling the covers over them. 

They sit together in silence for a while, petting Steve’s hair and exchanging kisses. At some point, Steve raises his head and says hoarsely, sounding like he’s been gargling glass, “That was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

“Sure, baby,” Clint agrees, “Anytime you want.”


End file.
